One Piece: Espada That Eats Meat
by en14-07
Summary: Luffy is killed by Akainu, he dies and finds himself in a dusty white world, he meets a few people; when he goes out to battle on Earth. He finds his dead friends, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and the newest crew memeber; the green head who controls barriers. They are all his enemies in the war, what will Luffy do with his newfound allies?


It took a few words for the calm and composed Luffy to ignite and run towards Akainu, as his surroundings turn into rubber; so does Akainus' bullets, turning into magma. As Luffy cages him up in between his rubber hands, Akainu burns Luffys' legs, turning him into a melted rubber man.

Kneeling on his knees, Luffy takes back both of his arms, to his displeasure; Akainu attacks once again, Luffy dodges and heats his body into second gear, his body finally awakening. He stares into Akainu's pupils, to find a shocked face that changes throughout the battle.

Luffy emerges with a tail that's covered by silky black hair, just like Luffy's hair. It twirls around his body, Akainu stares into Luffy's pupils, yellow. Pure yellow, they're not glowing; but with the fire surrounding Luffy; it seems like they are.

It takes a few seconds for Akainu to start struggling with Luffy's hold onto him, Luffy jumps on him and start to weaken him; Akainu's hands countering with Luffy's rubbers'.

Akainu can finally arrange himself in a decent manner, only to be shocked by the waves of molten red hands, fires glaring through them. Akainu was shocked as to how Luffy's hands had turned into luxurious red pure fire, "Even if you try that, it won't kill me."

Luffy enraged; his hands took turns into beating him into a pulp, careful with Akainu's vital spots. Akainu noticed how Luffy avoided almost all of his organs that allow him to live, he thought; maybe he would make him suffer before killing him.

But he thought of it again,

"Too scared to kill me, are you now?"

Those were the words that took away all Luffy's anger and made them melt into a confusing state, Akainu took that chance to punch a magma filled hand into Luffy's heart. "Make like your brother, and die then!"

Akainu's punch left Luffy in a state of hurt and pain as his feet stomped on his grave. He felt like his life was draining, like someone was literally taking it away from him, not an expression. He had never felt this feeling before, it felt as someone was pulling him somewhere; some place.

"Goodbye, Dragon's son. Greet your brother in hell for me." Akainu's smirk was the last vision of Luffy as his eyes blackened, his form was still in release. His tail had laid down on the floor; his eyes were looking above, huge regrets filled Luffy as his last moments on the wretched New World seas were taken away from him, when he arrives in a world with ghastly white sky, bland sands that fills the cold world. So fitting for death.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Urgh.." Luffy groaned as he woke up to the sight of the awful looking white. It wasn't any sky, but it was a dome that surrounded the place, Luffy; as naive and stupid as he was; knew this was no free sky.

If other worlds had really existed, this was proof. Luffy thought, as he dragged his tired and exhausted body, only to notice a disturbing object on his face. His pupils looked down, to find a bone mask. A half mask at the best.

The mask was only half of the other face, sharp canines and a huge overbite that looked something like an ape's skull filled it. Premolars and molars were shown in between the mouth, Luffy tried taking the mask off; but it hadn't worked, so he gave up.

"I'm so hungry.." His stomach's growls getting louder each time he walked, he only seemed to be getting lost; he was no mosshead, but it seemed as if he was really lost. He just walked straight, till his back started to sag, he had decided he would take a short rest.

That is, until he saw a huge building; it looked dusty, but he ran towards it nonetheless, excitement appearing in his eyes; he forgot his death even. The only thing on his mind was meat, beautiful luxurious shiny cooked boneless meat. Beautiful meat that only Sanji could cook, the only food Luffy could ever praise.

Because, well, he doesn't have any pocket change for outside food if he was to be a sole pirate. He had to have nakama, remembering this; Luffy smiled. Sadness was hinted in his eyes, as he walked through the corridors of the huge building.

In huge building, rested important people. That's what Luffy thought, he wanted to think, but whenever an actual thought popped up; he felt like bursting. His face red in frustration as he walked, wanting to find an end. Luffy's mind was still on his friends.

What feels like an hour, was only a few minutes; till he arrived to a spot where there were other people, Luffy's grin turned into a frown as he noticed the people were guards, holding huge cleavers that looked like Sanji's kitchen knife.

"He's also an Espada." whispered a Guard, he took notice in how Luffy's clothing had a much more fresh, and brighter look to it; then the other espadas. They immediately took their weapons in both grips, as if they were ready to attack.

"He doesn't seem strong," said one of the pair, as he couldn't sense any reiatsu coming from the lanky boy, the boy might have not looked strong, but he also looked very carefree, as if he had wandered in here with no meaning.

"Who are you, and what do you want in this place?"

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" said Luffy, as his monkey tail from the release form had twirled into his body; Luffy, had never noticed it. The guards both looked at Luffy, and then his name, and then the tail.

Then they both looked at each other, both seemed as if they have both relaxed and were both smiling inside; this was just a lost monkey espada.

They were both taken out from their carefree self as a loud growl echoed through the halls, it was Luffy's stomach. Luffy clenched and held tight on his stomach,

"Do you guys know where I can get some meat? I'm really hungry.."

Both were confused, they didn't know that hollows could eat meat, or anything else other then souls. They both also seemed hungry from a long ago, but they didn't mind it. They were hollows, the only human that has ever come in here was an orange haired girl, she would cook for the guards in secret. The food tasted yummy, or just tasted.

It looked weird, so they didn't know how meat looked like either, it might have been human's flesh, it might have been dusky white hearts. They both didn't know, one of the guards shrugged.

"Hmm, I think it's okay to show this kid some of the Aizen's kitchen storing." One of the guards whispered, Luffy had heard him; and latched both of his arms on the guards as he walked through the halls with a huge grin on his mouth.

They had only noticed how muscular the boy was, he wasn't that skinny, he was a little taller then they saw him as, and his tail wasn't anything of short, it was very long; but skinny as well, it seemed as if it was furry rubber. If that was possible.

They both didn't mind it and walked through the rooms till they reached Aizen's food stock basement, Luffy didn't mind as long as there was food; he didn't mind the really short roof that was leaning on them.

He immediately ran from the guards, both of the guards had taken a careful stance; holding their weapons once again, only to be surprised as Luffy held a huge brown thing, and swallowed. (A/N:No pun intended)

They both didn't know what it was, so they called it 'meat'. Like the boy did, they both so much wanted to join in with Luffy; but they were scared that Aizen would have caught them eating. They didn't mind if the kid ate, he seemed like a really friendly Espada that didn't want to test their strength on them 24/7 like a certain bluenette.

As Luffy was munching, he noticed that both of the guards were drooling, he grinned and gestured for them to come closer. "Shi~shi~shi, come on, come eat." They both walked straight to the food and one of them took a bite, the other saw how relaxed and dreamy the other looked. He also took a bite of the meat, and soon saw wonderland.

This was delicious, very delicious, thought one of the guards.

But overall, it was still raw. It had a lure of carnivorousness, a waft of the fresh bare meat could make anyone hungry. They both wanted to eat more, but after looking at Luffy's angry face, they both retreated to eat of the same plate.

"Don't eat too much, that's mine!" Luffy said, as he pointed to one of the raw meat in the stock bags.

"And that's also mine!" He once again pointed, both of the guards laughed as they both ate. They introduced themselves during the conversation, "I'm Rosado." The guard took of his helmet, to reveal a kid-like face, feminine but handsome at the same time. Long lashes that endowed his eyes, but that wasn't the surprising thing; it was the silky pink hair, Luffy laughed as he pointed at the man's hair.

"Your hair's pink! Pwahaha! And you look like a girl!" Luffy laughed as he continued to munch on the meat, not noticing the glares that were being casted from Rosado's side.

"Well, then, I'm Azul, and I'm Rosado's brother." The other guard took his helmet off to show a muscular and handsome face, ivory skin like his brother; and chiseled lips that showed them both being adults. Azul looked older though, he had hints of blue hair on his upper mouth, but that was also not the reason Luffy laughed again, it was the blue hair.

"Pwahaha! I'd taken you guys for a couple if I didn't know you were brothers!" Azul was now the one glaring daggers at Luffy, Rosado held Azul back from taking Luffy's meat away from his plate. Both of them continued eating till Luffy felt bored of the raw meat, he wanted his cooked brown juicy meat, he could almost smell the beautiful grilled beef aroma.

He had a huge belly now, Azul and Rosado noticed how chubby Luffy had gotten, when Luffy got up to stretch his hands; both of them were shocked as to how Luffy immediately regained his first build. Skinny, almost as if he hadn't eaten anything from a few moments ago; he stretched his arms, they were very long.

Longer then any legs, it almost seemed as if it was rubber. Then they noticed his tail, he was a monkey Espada; of course. They both grinned as they shook hands with Luffy as he left the building. They were both sad to see that left has left, they knew he had to leave to search for something called "nakama". It must be precious for an Espada like him to wander around dangerous places to search for it.

They both were about to go back to their posts till they got dragged by someone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luffy was still walking till the end of the corridors through another way, he had gotten lost; so he entered one of the rooms and saw that there was another corridor. It must lead to the end, Luffy thought.

Well, he never thinks.

Luffy finally noticed his tail, and his 'costume'. He was shocked how this world was half finished, really. Raw meat, unbuttoned shirt just like the one had back then, except it was bland white, his pants were the same as the ones when he was alive, there was the fluff and everything. His jacket, or shirt, was designed by Robin, so it had monkey ears on the helm of the jacket's hood.

Would he always look like a monkey? He had never intended to train with the goal of awakening, it just happened on its own. But; Luffy never questioned, till he was alone somewhere. Why was his form a monkey?

His mask looked like a monkey too, the guard pair talked about Espadas and whatnot, and Luffy hadn't understood that; so he never questioned about it. But it might have been important as to if he's dead or if he's somewhere else. This might not even be his body, Luffy touched his back, only to find a hood.

No strawhat, Luffy wasn't shocked though. He remembers leaving on Nami's grave, most of the crewmates had already died earlier then Luffy in a bloody war, the war had lasted on 2 years. With Luffy allying with pirates, he had wanted to win the war. But, it seemed without the Pirate King; the war will end with the marines win.

Luffy touched another part, this time, it was his face; the part that doesn't have the mask on it. He touched the scar, feeling it; yes, this is his body. Luffy felt the scars on his body as he remembered each moment of his past, not noticing that his reiatsu had risen to a very high level, it felt almost godly.

Suddenly, a group of one of those weird looking people had showed up infront of him, his reiatsu suddenly quieted to a very weak level. And he grinned in excitement,

"WOW! That is so cool! How did you do that?!"

The others looked confused, they all felt the same reiatsu coming from this spot; yet the both looked like a weak sole Espada, Luffy looked at them all and noticed how cool and tall most of them looked. Weird overall.

"You all look so weird and freaky, but so cool!" Luffy said once again, his eyes filled with excitement and genuine curiousity. One of the group members quick stepped in front of Luffy, and grabbed him by his wrist.

"What are you doing here, you scum Espada? This is no place for the weak."

Luffy looked at his arm, and then looked at the man. He grinned, most of the group members felt weakened, the reiatsu had risen very high, he looked at them with a grin, and the man infront of him had knelt. Luffy was confused as to why he was kneeling, he looked out of breath too.

"Why are you kneeling?.." Luffy looked at man and then the group members, they all got up in an instant after Luffy's grin went away. The man dropped his hold of Luffy's arm, and asked him to follow him.

"Sure, but is there meat?!" Luffy asked, all of them looked at each other carefully, and then nodded at him.

"COOKED MEAT?!" Luffy asked once again, all of them nodded.

"AND COOKED SEAKINGS?!" Luffy asked once again, all of them nodding.

"AND-"

"Just shut up, there is everything!" One of the group members yelled, Luffy cowered slightly and let his imagination run wild with feast of food. He hadn't noticed his mask was also drooling as he was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC (sorry for grammar mistakes, I don't have time to edit that)


End file.
